This invention relates to an improved piston ring structure particularly adapted for use in high pressure engines and pumps.
This invention is an improvement of piston rings of the type described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,255 issued Feb. 23, 1954.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved one piece piston ring fabricated of fused ring members to provide close contact with the cylinder wall.
Another object of this invention is to provide an effective piston or packing ring which can be expeditiously and economically manufactured.
A further object of this invention is to provide a one piece, spiral piston ring particularly adapted for use in ported cylinders.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a spiral type unitary piston ring wherein the free ends are appropriately confined to obviate failures in use in ported cylinders.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an improved, flexible expansion ring for use with a helical compression ring to prevent leakage of gas or liquid past the compression ring.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved combination helical compression ring and flexible expansion ring.
These objects are accomplished in a ring structure comprising two split ring members in side-by-side relation, with one end of one ring member overlapping one end of the adjacent ring member and these ends being joined to define a unitary ring structure. More particularly, the ends are joined by a fused metal joint such as silver solder. An expansion ring, in combination, improves the sealing of the ring structure.
The novel features and the advantages of the invention, as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.